Indi Jones: Explosives and Infiltration Pt 2
by GreenJasper
Summary: The Losers are a lot like the A-Team and Indi just happens to have a very special connection to them...


So thanks to a little nudge (aka harassment) from reviewer **Kaitybugg396 **I have finally got to work on this story. Thanks so much!

_Insert catchy disclaimer here._

* * *

"Holy crap."

Those were my first words when I came back to the living. I rubbed a hand against my eyes and squinted against the sunshine. I sat up and looked down at the soft white linen sheets…and my naked chest.

"We're in Mexico." I quickly snatched the sheets up against my body.

"What the hell, Face!" I gathered up the sheets and backed off the bed and into the wall.

"Oh calm down sweetheart it's not like I haven't seen you naked." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

I gripped the sheets with one hand and pointed at him with the other. "That never happened." I spoke through gritted teeth. "You were just using me as a rebound to get over Charissa."

He stood up. "That didn't make it any less beautiful." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous grin on his face.

"Where are my clothes?" I pulled the slipping sheet up as Face's eyes traveled down my body.

"Oh you mean the clothes covered in blood?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"What did I do know?" I pulled the sheets tighter around my body.

"You put the beat down on a couple of defenseless business guys." He tossed me a lacy thong and a matching lacy bra. I held them up in revulsion. He gave me a questioning look. "What?" I threw the underwear back at him. "Well if you want to stay naked-."

"FACE!" He sighed then pulled out a cotton pair of panties and a large t-shirt that was obviously his. I tugged on the shirt trying to keep Face from getting a free peep show.

"So what happened to the guys? And what happened to me?" I tried my hardest to remember the night before but nothing came to mind.

"You can't go after a guy like Max on your own." My head snapped up and I paused while putting on the underwear.

"What do you know about Max?" I tugged the shirt down over the underwear and stood up quickly.

"About as much as you. Seriously Indi what were you thinking?"

"Just tell me what happened Face. We can have a Q & A session later." He held his hands up in defense.

"All right sweetheart calm down. Those defenseless business guys had some not so defenseless friends. They knocked you out. Luckily I was there to save you." He finished with another ridiculous grin. I rolled my eyes again.

"You are not my knight in shining armor, Face." I pushed around him to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth.

"Oh sure but you can use _my_ toothbrush?" He leaned against the door to the bathroom. His face turned serious. "But really Indi, you know what this guy is capable of and you leave your team to go after him alone?" I flinched when he said the word team.

"Let's not talked about my team." I spit the tooth paste out of my mouth and began to walk out of the bathroom before Face grabbed my arm.

"Indi." I hated it when Face was serious because when Face was serious you knew that it was…serious. I sighed.

"Okay fine. Can we sit down?" I sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He sat on the other side and mirrored my position. "I assume you know the whole story with Max?" Face nodded. "Okay well Clay thought that after the whole shebang in L.A. that we should take a breather. He thought that Max would be out of commission for a while you know? Well I thought that we should go after him. Take him out when he was down." I played with the hem of the t-shirt. "We're a good team together but…all that time chasing down a ghost? It started to get to us…get to me. So I left to go after him myself. I couldn't sit there and wait for something to happen."

"What about Cougar?" I looked up at Face.

"Let's not talk about Cougar okay?" I quickly swiped at a tear that leaked from my eye. I shifted and turned to Face. "So my turn. Why did you come looking for me?"

"We need your help." I looked at him in confusion.

"Who needs my help?"

"Your father."

* * *

A/N

OOOOOOOO her father? But her dad's dead? (that's totally what you're thinking right now isn't it?) But is he? Well you'll just have to find out. (Even though everyone can probably guess...) Anywho! Thanks for reading and leave a review if you like. If I do not update quickly enough for you I respond to harassment and complaining well!


End file.
